


Messy Boys

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Keith likes making a mess, and Shiro's perfectly happy to clean it up for him.





	Messy Boys

Keith treasured every moment he had with Shiro, but as with anything, there were the moments he liked, there were moments he loved – and then there were moments like this where he was so blissed out he thought he could ride the feeling of it forever. Shiro’s knuckles were pressing against his clit through the material of his trousers, soaked through with sweat, and he didn’t know if it was the adrenaline of the fight, the pressure on his bladder from the water he’d chugged the moment he’d gotten home, or just the smell of Shiro so close to him, but he couldn’t stop thrusting his hips against the fingers that were working between his legs.

“Somebody’s gotten himself worked up,” Shiro murmured with a smile, and Keith couldn’t even muster an answer, mouthing at Shiro’s neck with a whimper. He could feel  _everything –_ electric against his skin – and when Shiro’s hand slid into the waistband of his trousers, fingers separated from his hard clit only by a thin and soaked layer of fabric, it was almost more than he could bear.

One of Shiro’s legs pressed up between his until Keith was almost sitting on his lap. “It’s alright,” he soothed. “Just let it go.”

Keith would have been embarrassed if he’d had any sanity left for that. But instead, he nodded, and with a shudder, let his muscles relax, warm wetness spreading out between his thighs and trickling over Shiro’s hand. Despite the reassurance, he flushed a bright red, shoving his face into Shiro’s chest. “I – ah –“

“It’s alright,” Shiro murmured, and Keith felt the wicked grin grow on his face. “I think it’s pretty hot.” And he pushed his thigh a little higher up, let the dampness spread there too, let the hard ridge of his cock press to Keith’s leg. “Do you like pissing yourself?”

Keith bit his lip, trying to keep some resolve, but Shiro’s teeth at his neck pulled another quiet cry from him, especially as Shiro’s fingers started to work at his clit again, still with that protective layer of fabric. Shiro’s other hand worked at the button of his pants, and they were peeling off of him, making him hyperaware of just  _how_ wet he’d made them, how much fluid was dripping onto the ground by his feet.

Shiro’s fingers moved over his opening, between his legs to circle the rim of his ass. Then Shiro was on his knees in front of him, intermingling soft kisses on his thighs with perverted licks of his tongue, licking up the mess Keith had made, and hesitating only at the edge of Keith’s mostly-transparent white underwear. He mouthed at the clit that poked through the drenched fabric, and when Keith gave a moan of appreciation, pinned Keith’s hands to the wall, tongue rasping over the barely-shielded nub.

“Sh-Shiro, I –“ Keith fought against the powerful grip as he felt himself reach the edge, clit so sensitive it  _hurt –_ His orgasm rushed up from his stomach, another rush of fluid flooding down his legs, and he slid down the wall in a daze, into Shiro’s waiting arms.

“Mmmm,” he managed to vocalize, much to Shiro’s amusement.

“So you enjoyed yourself?” Shiro teased.

Keith just stuck out his tongue, curling into Shiro’s arms. He’d made a mess – again. But he’d deal with it later. There was a hand drawing circles into his back, and lips pressing kisses to his forehead.

He was perfectly happy.


End file.
